smilocidefandomcom-20200213-history
The Eggettes
The Eggettes is the name collectively given to the six crew members of the Evlion Air Corps bug bot that broke away from STAN's retinue and became lost, ultimately crash landing in Toxic Tampa Bay where they came to believe that the Bananas were STAN himself and that Chanterelle and May were Hoppity and Bee. They attempted to curry STAN's favor by destroying "Hoppity" and "Bee" themselves, but met with miserable failure since Chanterelle and May were nearly invincible in the etheric environment of the Bay; though the Eggettes were injured and maimed numerous times, being etherbeings themselves, they were protected to a limited degree. They bumbled into the intrigues of the Bay, but remained tangential to the larger machinations at work until they crossed Chanterelle and May sufficiently to compel them to execute the eggettes outside the bay where they were vulnerable. Members: Bossette: Beginning her career serving in the mess hall of a remote Evlion base on the asteroid, Zzxklukkte, Bossette is a muscle eg with four horns, and so was the de facto leader of the squadron until a plane crash knocked one of her horns off. Short One briefly assumed leadership, alienating Bossette and torturing her to madness, though she regained power after regrowing her horn. Short One: Tall One's sister, Short One is the closest things to what may be termed the brains of the group, for lack of any real competition. She joined the Evlion Air Corps to keep tabs on her particularly idiotic sister. She is about as mechanically inclined as Multi or Smelly One, but wily as well and grows to become the most assertive of the group. She is briefly the leader while Bossette is deficient in horns, but upon being ousted, goes rogue. She has designs of her own she pursues while trying to protect her sister before rejoining the group. Tall One: The sister of Short One, Tall One eventually befriends Piggy One after they bond over a shared fondness of Li'l Deutsche figurines as they are about to be sacrificed to Czernobina by the Order of the Pink Bunny. She also fancies herself adept with a short blade, but the shiv she carries nearly always ends up in her eye socket. Piggy One, aka Diblot: Perhaps the biggest loser of the group, if such a fine distinction can be made, Piggy One became a pariah on Evlion after accidentally causing the deaths of a number of orphans due to collateral damage cause during a battle between Mecha-Smiles and Flatnote. She is particularly stupid and bumbling and especially friendless until she bonds with Tall One. One of her faces only communicates by holding up signs with English text from who-knows-where. Smelly One: No, I was wrong. Smelly One is the biggest loser of the group. Smelly is a smelly face, a race ostracized to the remote region of Unglunck on Supirion, from whence many of them defect to the eager Evlion recruitment agents standing by. She is a fawning sycophant, vainly attempting to ingratiate herself to Bossette, and then to Short One. Smelly's parents left her at the foot of the ravine and rolled a rock onto her in order to crush her. By expelling all the gas in her body at once, she was able to diffuse the impact of the boulder, but was from thence more tragically nescient. Her best friend is a wart in her armpit. Multi: A particularly severe case of smilan multiple smiley disorder, she sucks a little less than the other non-eg members of the group and is handy at refashioning the bug bot, assuming nearly sole responsibility for doing so after Short One's defection. Multi was impressed into the Evlion Air Corps after straying from her tour group. The Bananas: The purported supreme overlord of the Eggettes, the Bananas are probably actually just a bunch of of bananas. The viscera-curdling penance the Eggettes perform for the bananas after their repeated defeats, however, are very real. Short One.jpg|Short One Piggy One (Diblot).jpg|Piggy One (aka, Diblot) Smelly One.jpg|Smelly One Multi.jpg|Multi Category:Character Category:Company Category:Smilan Category:Evlion Resident Category:Tampa Bay Resident Category:The Chanterelle and May Life